


Like Cats and Dogs

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: AntiDark [20]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: does this make me a furry? for the discord group because I legitimately love them, and for snuggs to make your day a little brighter. hope everything goes well hun love you so much ♡♡♡♡♡





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snuggletart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuggletart/gifts).



> does this make me a furry? for the discord group because I legitimately love them, and for snuggs to make your day a little brighter. hope everything goes well hun love you so much ♡♡♡♡♡

Anti heard him before he even stepped foot into the apartment, could smell the warm, familiar scent that was his. He didn't move to greet him, preferring to let Dark come to him as he resumed his scrolling, more to look busy than for any other reason as familiar footsteps padded toward their bedroom. The sound of the door opening almost silently, followed by near-silence, Anti holding back a smirk as he heard Dark's breath catch when he saw him.

Anti sat in the windowsill, a favorite spot of his, hip cocked and body curved in a way that could only be described as 'feline', his tail swishing idly behind him. He ignored the urge to fix the collar of the shirt, letting it slide to one side. Dark had bought him the shirt, partly as a joke and partly because of his fixation on seeing Anti in more effeminate clothing, the crop top hanging from his flat chest a bit loosely, showing the curves of his hips that Dark seemed so enamored by. He felt Dark move closer, heard the soft steps and his careful breathing, looking down at his phone until a pair of dark jeans were standing only a few inches away, his knees brushing Dark's thigh. Mismatched eyes flicked up to meet deep crimson, Dark looking positively enchanted at the pale pink fabric, the sight of Anti's belly and hips on full display, 'purr evil' written in thin white font across his chest.

Dark's eyes traveled back to Anti's, cheeks tinted pink and mouth agape, a dark brow arching up in question as Anti awaited Dark's response. He could see the way Dark's tail wagged behind him, his ears perked and tongue threatening to fall from his mouth in a pant.

"What is it, pup?" Anti purred, a grin sliding across his face as Dark stared, enraptured with his every movement as he sat up on his knees, arms coming around to wrap loosely around the back of Dark's neck. He leaned in, stopping just beside his ear, a hand scratching lightly at the hair at the back of his head before leaning in to whisper in his ear.

_"Cat got your tongue?"_

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so short guys!!! may write more for this au some other time but I still have a few different things I need to get done, so take this for now!!


End file.
